particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of battle of Armed Forces of Kafuristan
This article page is the order of battle (OrBat) for the Armed Forces of Kafuristan. High command structures *President of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan - Supreme Commander-in-Chief **Republican Guard Forces Command - Commander of the Republican Guard **Kafuri Strategic Forces Command - Commander of the Strategic Forces **Ministry of Defense - Minister of Defense ***Armed Forces of Kafuristan General Staff - Chief of the General Staff ****Kafuri Majatran Army Command - Commander of the Kafuri Majatran Army ****Kafuri Majatran Air Forces Command - Commander of the Kafuri Majatran Air Force ****Kafuri Majatran Navy Command - Commander of the Kafuri Majatran Navy ****Kafuri Majatran Air Defense Forces Command - Commander of the Kafuri Majatran Air Defense Forces Organizational structure *Corps (Falaq) - General: ~50,000 troops, 3-4 divisions *Division (Firqa) - General: ~5,000 to 15,000 troops, 5-6 brigades/regiments *Brigade (Liwa) - Major General: 2,500 to 3,500 troops, 5-6 battalions **Mechanized Brigade: 3,500 troops, 105 IFVs, 41 tanks (3 Mechanized battalions, 1 armored battalion, air defense forces, artillery, and engineer battalions) **Armored Brigade: 2,500 troops, 105 tanks, 31 IFVs (3 armored battalions, 1 mechanized battalion, air defense forces, artillery, and engineer battalions) *Regiment (Fawj) - Brigadier General: ~1,500 troops, 3 battalions **Special Forces Regiment: 1,500 troops (3 battalions) **Artillery Regiment: 1,500 troops, 45 howitzers/SPAT (3 artillery battalions) *Battalion (Katiba) - Colonel: 300 to 500 troops, 4-5 companies *Company (Suriya) - Captain: 60 to 80 troops Kafuri Land Forces *1st Corps (based out of Abi'nadi) **6th Armored Brigade (a component of the 1st Armored Divison) **11th Mechanized Brigade (a component of the 150th Mechanized Division) **16th Mechanized Brigade (a component of the 5th Mechanized Division) **3rd Aviation Brigade (a component of the 100th Aviation Division) **10th Artillery Brigade (a component of the 1st Artillery Division) *2nd Corps (based out of Nekkah) **7th Armored Brigade (a component of the 1st Armored Divison) **12th Mechanized Brigade (a component of the 150th Mechanized Division) **17th Mechanized Brigade (a component of the 5th Mechanized Division) **4th Aviation Brigade (a component of the 100th Aviation Division) **12th Artillery Brigade (a component of the 1st Artillery Division) *4th Corps (based out of Jerze'har) **8th Armored Brigade (a component of the 1st Armored Divison) **13th Mechanized Brigade (a component of the 150th Mechanized Division) **18th Mechanized Brigade (a component of the 5th Mechanized Division) **5th Aviation Brigade (a component of the 100th Aviation Division) **14th Artillery Brigade (a component of the 1st Artillery Division) *6th Corps (based out of O'mer) **9th Armored Brigade (a component of the 1st Armored Divison) **14th Mechanized Brigade (a component of the 150th Mechanized Division) **19th Mechanized Brigade (a component of the 5th Mechanized Division) **6th Aviation Brigade (a component of the 100th Aviation Division) **16th Artillery Brigade (a component of the 1st Artillery Division) *8th Corps (based out of Pabeus) **5th Infantry Division ***18th Infantry Brigade ***19th Infantry Brigade ***20th Infantry Brigade ***21st Infantry Brigade **17th Infantry Division ***22nd Infantry Brigade ***23rd Infantry Brigade ***24th Infantry Brigade ***25th Infantry Brigade **10th Armored Brigade (a component of the 1st Armored Divison) **15th Mechanized Brigade (a component of the 150th Mechanized Division) **20th Mechanized Brigade (a component of the 5th Mechanized Division) **7th Aviation Brigade (a component of the 100th Aviation Division) **18th Artillery Brigade (a component of the 1st Artillery Division) Kafuri Air Forces *1 Squadron (x24 JF-17) *2 Squadron (x24 JF-17) *3 Squadron (x24 Unionfighter Typhoons) *4 Squadron (x24 Unionfighter Typhoons) *5 Squadron (x24 Unionfighter Typhoons) *6 Squadron (x24 MiG-21-97) *7 Squadron (x24 MiG-21-97) *8 Squadron (x24 MiG-21-97) *9 Squadron (x24 MiG-21-97) *10 Squadron (x24 MiG-21-97) *11 Squadron (x24 Tornado IDS) *12 Squadron (x24 JF-17) *13 Squadron (x24 Tornado ECS) *14 Squadron (x24 Tornado ADV) *15 Squadron (x24 JF-17) *16 Squadron (x24 JF-17) *17 Squadron (x24 JF-17) *18 Squadron (x24 JF-17) *19 Squadron (x24 JF-17) *20 Squadron (x6 ADG A330 MRTT) *21 Squadron (x12 ADG C-295 AEW&C, x12 ADG C-295 SIGINT) *22 Squadron (x6 ADG AC-295 Gunship) *23 Squadron (x1 Il-82, x2 Mi-35MS) *24 Squadron (x2 An-124-300, x10 Il-76MD-90A) *25 Squadron (x24 Ka-27 variants) *26 Squadron (x24 Mi-35P) *27 Squadron (x24 Mi-35P) *28 Squadron (x12 Mi-35M, x12 Mi-35P) *29 Squadron (x12 Mi-28NM, x12 Ka-52 "Alligator") *30 Squadron (x12 Mil Mi-38, x12 Mi-26T2V) Kafuri Air Defense Forces *675 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Abi'nadi *776 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Abi'nadi *11 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to O'mer *109 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to O'mer *110 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Jerze'har *567 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Jerze'har *922 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Pabeus *283 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Pabeus *29 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Nekkah *990 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Nekkah Kafuri Navy South Ocean Fleet *'al-Kasraj-class Frigate' (OOC: al-Riyadh-class Frigate): al-Kasraj, al-Mamoun, Dhihidah *'Helem-class Frigate' (OOC: al-Madinah-class Frigate): Helem, Shibab *'Badr-class corvettes': 105, 106, 107, 108 *'Boraida-class replenishment oilers': Abi'nadi Majatran Sea Fleet *'al-Kasraj-class Frigate' (OOC: al-Riyadh-class Frigate): Zerin *'Helem-class Frigate' (OOC: al-Madinah-class Frigate):al-Pazadh, al-Hafaz *'Badr-class corvettes': 101, 102, 103, 104 *'Boraida-class replenishment oilers': Nekkah Majatran Sea Guard Force and Coastal Service *'Al Sadiq-class patrol boats': 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 Kafuri Marines Kafuri Marines are organized into two mechanized brigades. *1st Kafuri Marine Regiment *2nd Kafuri Marine Regiment Republican Guard Republican Guard forces are based primarily out of al-Kasraj and spread throughout the city at various locations. Republican Guard forces are traditionally known by their names such as "As-Saiqa Armored Brigade" in place of their numeral. Republican Guard forces are named after various persons, places and other notable names that make them standout over their armed forces counterparts. *1st Republican Guard Corps **1st As-Sa'iqa (Thunderbolt) Armored Brigade **2nd Caliph Bunjamín I Armored Brigade **1st Mechanized Brigade **2nd Mechanized Brigade **1st Infantry Brigade **5th Ziyadat I Missile Brigade *2nd Republican Guard Corps **3rd Shakush (Hammer) Armored Brigade **4th al-Kasraj Armored Brigade **3rd Mechanized Brigade **4th Mechanized Brigade **2nd Infantry Brigade **6th Missile Brigade *Republican Guard Forces Command **1st Commando Regiment (Airborne) **2nd Commando Regiment (Marines) **3rd Commando Regiment (Security) **4th Commando Regiment (Combat support operations) **1st al-Sadhi Independent Armored Battalion (Heavy tank battalion) **2nd Independent Armored Battalion (Heavy tank battalion) Kafuri Strategic Forces *1st Strategic Corps **10th Armored Division ***11th Armored Brigade (Deployed at: Miyatah, Nekkah to assist the Pravnova Naval Installation and Dorvish forces) ***12th Armored Brigade ***13th Armored Brigade ***14th Armored Brigade ***15th Armored Brigade **1st Airborne Division ***1st Airborne Brigade ***2nd Airborne Brigade ***3rd Airborne Brigade **1st Missile Division ***1st Missile Brigade (18 OTR-21 Tochka launchers, ~54 missiles) ***2nd Missile Brigade (18 OTR-21 Tochka launchers, ~54 missiles) ***3rd Missile Brigade (SCUD-ER equipped, ~100 missiles) ***4th Missile Brigade (SCUD-ER equipped, ~100 missiles) Information *'Armored brigade' - x1 armored recon. company, x3 armored battalions (x35 tanks per), x1 mechanized infantry battalion, x1 artillery battalion (x18 self-propelled guns), x1 army aviation company, x1 engineer company, x1 logistics battalion, x1 field workshop, x1 medical company *'Mechanized brigade' - x1 armored recon. company, x1 armored battalion (x40 tanks), x3 mechanized infantry battalion, x1 artillery battalion (x18 self-propelled guns), x1 army aviation company, x1 engineer company, x1 logistics battalion, x1 field workshop, x1 medical company, 24 AT weapons, x4 mortar sections (x8 total 81mm mortars) *'Infantry brigade' - x3 motorized battalions, x1 artillery battalion (x18 stationary/self-propelled guns), x1 support battalion) *'Airborne brigade' - x3 airborne battalions, x2 special forces companies *'Artillery/missile brigade' - x1 armored recon. company, x3 artillery/missile battalions (x36 artillery/missile guns/launchers), x1 engineer company, x1 logistics battalion, x1 field workshop, x1 medical company Category:Armed Forces of Kafuristan